National Cancer Institute (NCI)-supported research is primarily conducted by community cancer programs which are designated as NCI-funded Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs). The data management for NCI-CCOP research activity is not currently automated but rather depends upon an extensive and encumbering manual system to track patients through the protocol process. As a step to alleviate this labor intense system, DDOTS has developed a software program, "Cancer Research Environmental Data Information Tracking" (CREDIT) which is currently in use at several CCOPs to administrate patient records. During the PI's work with cancer centers in the development of this software, it became apparent that a major gap existed in their ability to monitor and track investigational drugs related to handling, inventory, and patient use. The specific goal of this project is to develop an algorithmic computer model that will inventory and track investigational drugs used in NCI sponsored clinical trials. This Phase I application has 3 specific aims: Development of a flow chart to map the overall conveyance of drugs, validation of the flow chart to ensure universal application to CCOPs, and the construct of a computer algorithm and preliminary software which correspond with the procedural processes in the NCI's "Drug Accountability and Drug Ordering" manuals. In Phase II, a comprehensive software package will be developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS Although this computer software model is being developed in conjunction with NCI-sponsored research programs, broad applicability exists for its use by all organizations conducting drug research, i.e., university hospitals, community hospitals, physician offices, pharmaceutical companies.